Finding His Heart
by MoonChildMomo
Summary: Gaara has been teased and tormented in his life, never opening to anyone. But will he open up when he finds a girl who never hurts him ?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy, Here's Another Story (: One Of My Fav Pairings Gaara x Hinata Hope You Like**

**Finding His Heart**

**Chapter One**

I open my eyes slowly, just another day of hell heading my way. I sit up, slowly waking up then opening my blinds, letting daylight spill into my small dusty room. My sister always moans at me to clean it, but that's just not me.

Outside the wind picks up, I get change and walk in the bathroom. I don't allow mirrors in the house. Looking at my eyes make me freeze. The world stops when I see myself, the eyes of loneliness. I've seen the eyes on other people, I know I'm not alone…but yet I think of myself, to love myself and no one else.

I step out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth, soon after my brother runs in. I walk along to the kitchen, the floorboards screech as I walk on them, like I'm crushing a soul. I grab a water bottle from out of our old fridge. That's all I need for the day, nothing more. My brother worries for my health, saying I should eat more and drink more. But I don't listen, I don't need to, I'm not hungry or thirsty even when I have a drink and eat. I don't need it. It's a waste of time them worrying for me as it's useless, I don't care.

I step in front of our cracked door, and then sigh. Opening this door right now will continue in a day which will torment and tease me. Why does every single day seem to be the same? I won't show my emotions to anyone, no matter how much I am hurt. Showing emotion is a weak point. I'm not weak. People hurt me everyday, I don't care what they say, I turn around and walk away…but lately people just don't go near me. They like spitting insults from a far distance.

I open the door powerfully nearly breaking it off its hinges. The wind blows in my face making me wince. I take a step out, the door almost slamming behind me, but got caught by my brother's foot. I look down, my red hair just flapping in the sight of my eyes. I start to walk my way to school. The wind got stronger and stronger as I got closer and closer to school. Running footsteps became louder as my brother and sister catch up to me.

"Hey, next time wait for us, ok?" The older blonde girl said sternly.

There is no point of me answering, I carry on walking, getting closer to hell. I see my brother and sister is talking, but my ears fail to hear them. Just pours in one ear and spills out the other. I see the school coming into view. The school is sort of posh, but it doesn't save me from the pain people give me, cruel eyes look at me, disgusted. I've done nothing to them, but yet they hate me for being me. Walking into school is just like another chore for me, now the cruelness will start.

"Eye makeup boy, why don't you run home and die. No one likes you!" One boy shouted, liked I thought, from a far distance. This time I noticed a girl with him, that girl…I've seen her many times before. She's the one that looks at me differently and never spits comments at me. What's her name?

I stop in my tracks and turned around to my brother and sister, they sort of got scared a bit. My own family was even scared of me. I really do feel the love…not. Not like I need it, I only care for myself.

"What's that girl's name?" I asked, tipping my head slightly in the direction of the girl. The older blonde girl smirked a little, while the older boy stood there casually.

"Her name is Hinata, why you asking, Gaara." My sister still smirking, my brother then got what was happening and joined in smirking with my sister. I gave them a stern look, making them jump a little.

I turned back around walking to class, so her name is Hinata, the one who doesn't judge me.

**I Will Try And Update Soon…Please Review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy, Well I've Been On A Holiday And Been Doing Homework -_- So It's Took Me Longer To Update, Anyways Enjoy (:**

**Finding His Heart**

**Chapter Two**

I sit down in class, ready for the lesson to begin, when a girl with deep blue hair sat down next to me. I decided to stay looking ahead of me, so I don't have to talk to the girl. From the corner of my eye, I could see her doing her childish habit, playing with her index fingers. I turn my head round to se her, looking at her nervous eyes. She saw me staring at her, she instantly blushed. What was that for? All I done was look at her, I looked away from her, staring at the front of the class.

"Uh, Ga-Ga-Gaara…" She stutters closing her eyes tight. I turn back to her; she was still playing with her fingers. I raised my eyebrow waiting for her to continue her sentence, but she never did. The girl whacked her head on the table, staying there after. Weird girl…

-

I walked out of class slowly, being the last one out, well that's what I thought but then the shy girl came up behind me. I turn round to face her. This is bugging me, what does she want? She jumped from seeing me. I looked deep in her eyes, what was that, there's something there in her eyes. I have no clue what it is. Is it nice? Or is it horrible? After a while, her cheeks went red, and then she ran away down the corridor and round the corner. I sigh, one person who doesn't judge me, but yet is scared of me. I start walking down the corridor to my next lesson, when a boy with dark round classes stopped me. I looked at him calmly, what will he say this time? But except of him giving me a snarl or a nasty comment, he slipped a piece of paper in my hand and left quickly before anyone could see him. I took a deep breath and opened the paper, no one has ever tried to talk to me, except of my siblings. I was taken back what the piece of paper said. I walked to my next lesson, I didn't pay attention so I just sat there watching the teachers lips move.

-

I sat down on an old bench, where I normally sit. Everyone knows that is where I sit, so no one goes near the bench. I turned around to find the dark blue hair girl sitting at the end of the bench. My eyes went wide. I shuffled a bit, what should I do, she's sitting on my bench. But she knows that, is that what the piece of paper meant when saying 'Someone will be seeing you this lunch to tell you something'. Tell me what?

"What do you want" I say coldly, looking down. I know she won't say nasty stuff to me, but just encase I'm ready to look back up without a care. She flinched instead. Oh great, the girl who isn't nasty to me, and I scare her. She'll run away in a minute. Instead she stood up and stood there in front of me. If it wasn't for her playing with her fingers, I would have said she was confident to do so. She was looking at her fingers, not into my eyes, but at least she was going to say something, I saw her mouth open…

"Ga-Gaara, I know you don't seem to li-li-like anyone…or w-w-want to…" She trailed off a little, stuttering and pausing a lot. I want her to get to the point, it seems like she wants to be my friend. She took a deep breath closing her eyes "What I'm tr-trying to say is…w-w-will you b-be my fr-friend?" I look down for a bit, yes I want a friend…but will she truly understand what I'm going through? Should I nod but then not really tell her stuff. But then I'm not really a friend then. I look at her, she opened one eye to look at me, blushing lightly. I nodded slightly, and then closed my eyes. After I hear a thud, what the hell was that? I open my eyes to find my new friend on the floor…

-

Well my new shy friend has gone. People herd the thud and looked around, and then disgusted looks appeared on their faces, looking at me. What have I done? She fainted, I didn't do anything to her! Then I heard whispers coming from people, something like: 'Oh em gee, he just punched her!', like I would punch a girl…actually depends how annoying they are, such as Sakura and Ino. They deserve a punch…maybe…no that will make more people hate me, like I would care. What is this? Two personalities? A boy with scruffy brown hair came towards us with an unhappy look on his face. He helped the blue hair girl up without a struggle and gave me a snarl.

"What did you do you bastard!" He shouted. I stood up without a care. Looking him in the eyes. He just spat at me and left with Hinata. When Temari and Kankuro hear about this they won't be happy, but then they won't do anything about it. They will be too scared. The bell went for next lesson. So I headed my way to next class, people whispering down the hallways about me and insulting me as I walk past. I don't care as long as I know I didn't do it, that's all that matters.

-

After school I start to walk home, not waiting for my siblings. As I walk along a path I get pulled into a narrow alley way. Someone pinned me against the wall, bashing my head against the wall. I have a feeling I should have waited for Temari and Kankuro today. I was about to open my eyes to see who was doing this, before I could the person put a blindfold on me. So I stayed there, without an expression on my face. Who was it?

**Ahaha Hope Ya Like (: That Was Not Actually In My Plan At The End, But I Just Wanted Some More In It (: Please Review As I Would Love To Know What You Think So Far (:**


End file.
